Of Sickness and Visions
by warriors1011
Summary: Dylan catches a stomach bug and misses Summer's driver's test party. He sees a vision of the past while asleep. NOW A COLLECTION OF ONE-SHOTS
1. Of Sickness and Visions

**Okay, so this is some random idea I came up with when I re-watched the movie on netfliw for the third time. Strange, I know. But this third time was not because my sister might have liked it or my mom and I needed something to watch. I just wanted to watch something with superheroes. Anyway, here this is. Enjoy. There might be more one-shots coming.**

* * *

 _ **Of Sickness and Visions**_

 _Summary: After Summer's 'Good Luck For Driving Test' party, Dylan comes down with a stomach bug and, while sleeping, sees a vision of the past._

* * *

The sound of high fives and cheering filled the FE-12. Summer had a huge grin on her face and Dylan was shaking her saying, "You did it! You did it!". Cindy was jumping around and Tucker following her, pumping his fists in the air. Connor and Jack had just high-fived and were congratulating Summer.

She had just learned how to drive. Even if it was a UFO, it still counted. But what made the accomplishment even better was that she hadn't even used her powers.

A crackling came in from their suits' radios. "Good job Summer!" Marsha's voice said.

"Thanks Marsha."

"No problem. But guys, as happy as we all are for her, I'm getting told you need to stop roughhousing in the spaceship."

Cindy and Tucker stopped, sheepish looks on their faces. "Sorry!"

Jack laughed. "Marsha's just a big party pooper guys. I mean come on, she'll probably spit the rainbow at us when we get back.

"Mr. Shepard, I heard that!"

"See?"

Connor shook his head at his brother. "You seriously need to get out of that bad habit Jackie."

"Oi! You aren't supposed to call me Jackie!"

Dylan laughed and turned to Summer as the two brothers began bickering. "What a family you have."

"Haha Houdini. It's yours too." Summer remarked, a grin still on her face.

"Yeah. Too bad I can't do anything about it."

"Shut up and give me a kiss, boyfriend."

"Ew!" Cindy yelled. "Summer and Dylan are doing it again!"

Summer and Dylan broke apart laughing. Connor and Jack paused their quarrel and gathered the young team up.

"Okay kiddos. How about we have a big 'Good luck' party for Wonder once we get back to Area 52?"

"Yeah!" The group chorused, high fiving.

"Alrighty then. Summer, take us back!"

"Will do Captain Zoom!"

 **.oO0Oo.**

Dylan listened to Summer talk about the party. He had gone to the first twenty minutes of it before his stomach decided to flip on him.

"...And then Cindy punched Larraby! Can you believe it? She left a really purple bruise on his side and he promised harder training until Connor and Jack ganged up on him. It was crazy but a lot of fun. I wish you could've seen it." Summer smiled, laying her head on his shoulder.

Dylan 'Hn'ed. His head hurt, especially right above his right eyebrow. And his stomach churned at the thought of food.

"... pale. Let me get Marsha or Dr. Grant. St…" Summer's voice faded, although he knew she was still talking.

"I'm okay Summer. Really. I think I just need sleep." Dylan murmured, patting her thigh.

He got up and attempted to walk to his bed but his eyesight blurred to black and then back and his head spun. He stumbled before gripping the nightstand tightly.

"Dylan!" Summer kneeled next to him.

"It's okay, just a dizzy spell." Dylan told her, smiling weakly.

"Stay there. I'll get you something to eat. You probably need iron."

Dylan's stomach churned, rougher than before and he felt like puking. He ended up dry heaving, and he curled into a ball. His head was spinning and his stomach kept doing flips. Faintly he heard Summer calling his name and shaking him. Why did she keep shaking him. She stopped. Then the world around him faded away.

Muffled shouts and yells filled his ears. Colors bled into his vision. Blurry on the edges but he could began to make out the figures. They were young boys, around Cindy's age. Maybe younger. Words finally reached his ears.

"-fishing! Come on!" One boy, the biggest, suggested.

"We can go to the river over there. There's a shallow part with a bunch of fish. My brother and I go there all the time!" Another boy offered, pointing behind him. He was easily the scrawniest boy of the bunch.

"Is there good mud?" A third boy asked

A fourth boy pushed him. "You and mud, Darrell."

"You're the artist Nathanael." The third boy, Darrell, retorted.

"And he's the goody-too-shoes." The skinny boy commented.

"Like you know what that is," A tall boy came into the picture, "Jackie."

Dylan blinked. The scrawny kid was Jack Shepard?

"Connor!"

The tall boy, Connor, smirked. "What? Anyway, if you're planning on playing with friends Jack then you have to finish your chores or hurry up."

Nathanael and Darrell looked downcast and the bigger boy patted Jack's shoulder sympathetically. Jack looked defiant and his face scrunched up. Connor's smirk faded.

"Jack, no."

"But-"

"No."

Jack frowned. He friends quickly said goodbye and walked in the direction of the river. Young Jack then closed his eyes. His forehead wrinkled in concentration. Dylan watched as Connor's eyes flickered to Jack's legs. Remembering what Jack had once said about his powers, Dylan studied young Jack. One leg vibrated for a second and then he was gone. His friends were dumbstruck. Connor pursed his lips and jogged in that direction, ignoring the younger boys.

The scene blurred and was like a movie being fast forwarded. It stopped at a point where five men in uniforms were talking with an angry man and a woman was hugging the two boys, Connor and Jack. They looked the same as they had in the previous scene, only with more mud and were those bruises?

The uniformed men made a comment and the woman backed off, looking like she was about to burst into tears. Jack had quite the defiant face. He scowled at the uniformed men and Connor nudged him. Jack shrugged him away and glared at his older brother. Connor backed off, going to hug the woman, whom Dylan now assumed was their mother, one last time.

Dylan was surprised when two men grabbed young Connor and pulled him back. Jack ripped the men's hand off his brother until the other three men pulled Jack off. Then they literally dragged the two boys to the black car, pushing them into the seats and slamming the car doors. Dylan looked back at the mother of Jack and Connor and their, assumingly, very angry father who was being held back by the mother.

The scene blurred again, this time blackness bleeding in. Faint voices called for him and Dylan flickered his eyes open. Bright white ceilings and walls blinded him and he tightly shut his eyes.

"Dylan! Come one Dylan!"

Jack's voice. Older Jack. Dylan weakly opened his eyes.

"J-jack?"

"Yeah. Hey kiddo, come on. You're good."

Dylan snorted lamely. "If you called feeling as if your stomach has been turned inside-out then forcefully taken out of your body through your throat and your head pounding like a hammer banging on a metal then, totally."

"Dylan!" Summer's worried voice hit his ears and she hugged him. "Are you okay? I was so worried! You weren't responding and you've been out for hours and-"

"Summer, let Dylan accommodate himself to his surrounding first before you attack him with worry." Marsha's voice suggested.

Summer smiled apologetically and backed up. Dylan groaned as he heaved himself up into a sitting position. His vision blacked out for a bit, his head spinning again, but he pushed through it.

"What time is it?"

"Four in the morning." Jack answered. "You caught quite the stomach flu. You've been asleep but in a few minutes you might have to use the restroom."

Dylan blinked. "'Kay." Suddenly his stomach surged and, thankfully, Jack stuck a large plastic bowl in front of him. The vomit burned his throat and it hurt to get it out. He kept puking until it was just pathetically dry heaving. His throat hurt and his stomach still churned.

"I don't think I can make it to the bathroom Mr. Shepard." Dylan muttered feebly.

"It's okay kiddo." Jack was rubbing his back. Dylan did not remember when the adult had started doing it but it was comforting. "Dr. Grant will clean it up."

The 17 year old nodded shakily. "Is Summer still here?"

"No. Miss Holloway took her into the hallway once you began puking."

"Oh." Dylan said lamely.

"Hey, don't feel bad."

Dylan gave the man a look that said 'Seriously?' Jack shrugged.

"Get some sleep Dylan. You're gonna need it to fight this bug."

"Right." Dylan agreed. "What if I puke again? And… what about the sheets and my clothes?"

"Once you're knocked out, we'll take care of it. Just get your strength back Houdini. This team needs a healthy leader."

Dylan 'Hn'ed and laid back. Jack had readjusted the bed to stretch back so he didn't have to move. As soon as Dylan's head hit the pillow, he was out. And his sleep was dreamless.

 **.oO0Oo.**

When Dylan awoke again, he was still in the white room only it was dimmer. And his head didn't hurt any more. His stomach wasn't aching as much as it had either.

"And Zombie awakens. Welcome to the living Dylan." Dylan turned his head to see Connor grinning at him.

"Hi." Dylan murmured, sitting up. "What's happened?"

"Nothing much. You slept for twelve more hours. You feel like puking?"

Dylan shook his head. "Nah, just thirsty."

"Good, I didn't feel like helping you out there." Connor said, getting a cup of water.

"Thanks." Dylan muttered sarcastically.

Connor looked back at him. "Don't take that the wrong way. I was always the one caring for Jack when he got sick. He never had a good immune system, so I was stuck with his puking or diarrhea or runny noses every time he was sick here."

"How come no one else helped?'

"Oh they tried. I wouldn't let them."

"Why?"

"That's a story for another time." Connor sat on the bed next to Dylan's legs. He handed the glass of water to the teen. Dylan nodded a thanks.

Silence surrounded the two. Dylan finally asked a question.

"When I was asleep, I had a dream of you and Jack. When you guys were little. It was similar to the story Jack told me of how the Zenith program learned of his abilities. The thing is, I have no idea how you guys looked when you were young."

Connor hummed thoughtfully. "I think it was your mindsight. Marksman would sometimes have those kinds of dreams of the past. Usually it was something that was bothering him or something he should know."

Dylan nodded. "So did he get sick like I did?"

Connor chuckled. "The first two times he did. But he didn't have it like you. He had it in the respiratory system so he was constantly coughing and spitting up phlegm."

"Oh. How come it's different for me?"

"Because you're a different person with a different but similar set of powers." Connor answered easily, sliding off the bed. "How you feeling about food?"

Dylan noticed he changed the subject but let it be. Just as he was about to answer, Dylan's stomach growled loudly. A light blush dusted the teen's cheeks."

"Come on Houdini. Let's get some food in that belly of yours."

Dylan nodded, getting out of bed. He was dizzy for a second then straightened. Connor frowned.

"I guess we'll be having soup with cooked carrots then."

Dylan blinked. "Okay?"

Connor gestured to follow him, which Dylan did. They entered the quiet cafeteria where Jack was eating Cream of Wheat half asleep.

"Hey Jackie." Connor greeted his technically younger brother.

"Hey Conny." Jack greeted back absentmindedly.

Dylan sat down at the table as Connor ordered two chicken noodle soups. Conversation was non-existent, even when the soups came out. Even after they finished eating, no one had talked. It was only when they were walking back to the room Dylan had been sleeping in did they begin talking.

Connor spoke first. "Hey Jack, did you ever tell Dylan here about how the Zenith program got a hold of us."

"Briefly. Why?"

Dylan told Jack about his dream. There was a thoughtful look on his face. "I guess we'll have to be wary on 'superhero gigs' in case you get sick again."

Dylan glared, annoyed at Zoom. He just shrugged.

"Well, for now let's get you back to your team. They've been worried about you for a long time."

And they did head back over there, once the medical team checked him over and said he was healthy. Cindy, Tucker, and Summer all swarmed Dylan with hugs and asked him a bunch of questions. He answered them the best he could. Even Dr. Grant and Marsha were happy to see him healthy again. Maybe later he could ask them what happened with everyone while he was asleep.

Jack and Connor stayed back, smiling at the group. "Kind of reminds you of our family, doesn't it?" Jack murmured.

"Yeah." Connor agreed. "Dylan is a lot like Ali."

Jack nodded. "Tucker reminded me of Henry, you remember him?"

"Except without the dying part, yeah."

Jack snorted. "You knew what I meant."

"Yeah. The relationship between Dylan and Summer reminds me of you and Alice. You guys were always so full of confidence around each other."

"Ha, no. We were so awkward."

"That was to be expected. You guys were 14."

Jack pursed his lips. "How much do you really suppose Dylan saw of our past?"

"I think he was telling us everything he remembered." Connor told him.

"If you think so. Guess I'm just worried for him. I don't want him to think badly of the people who do care for him."

"I gotcha. Now stop brooding and be with the team. I'm going back to bed." Connor said, pushing his brother towards the group.

Jack smiled and walked towards the young superhero team. Dylan looked back at him with a 'help me please!' look. Jack shook his head and went to split them up to give the teen his space.

Connor was right. He needed to stop brooding over his lost teammates and focus on these kids. They needed him now.

* * *

 **So basically, I assumed that mind-sight can see the past and present and when seeing the past the user gets sick. So yeah, there's that. I also did not call Marksman Ali, that is just his nickname. Tell me in the reviews if you want another one-shot or if you can guess the name I gave Marksman! Hope you enjoyed!**


	2. Sound of Silence

**Here's another one-shot for you readers out there, sparse as you are. Forgive me if you feel it's not the best ever, I have changed my writing style since writing this one and the previous story but I couldn't bring myself to edit it. Also, just as a forewarning, I do play around with the year/time a bit as the song I used for inspiration was a remake of an older song but it was newer than the movie and I wanted to keep their ages the same. The song that was the inspiration for this is Sound of Silence by Simon and Garfunkel/ Disturbed. I suggest you look up _Paul Simon - The Sounds of Silence_ on Youtube. That is what's used later in the story.**

 **But basically, this one-shot filled with Jackie's memories takes a little place about a day or two after Of Sickness and Visions. Hope you enjoy!**

 **Also, I do not own the song or the movie of which this one-shot uses.**

* * *

 _ **Sound Of Silence**_

 _ **Summary: Jack hears Summer listening to a song by the band Disturbed and remembers a time back with his old team.**_

* * *

When Jack walked into the training room this morning he was not expecting to hear a song so familiar yet completely new. He was also not expecting to walk right back out and hide out behind the secret electrical panel. But this is how it happened.

He walked into the training room at exactly 10:00 to see Summer at one table doing homework, Cindy coloring in another ridiculous pink costume, and Tucker eating his breakfast. Dylan wasn't going to be there for another hour at the request of the doctors. Curious as to what Summer was working on for homework, Jack had walked over to hear her humming quietly.

"- _To the neon god they made. And the sign flashed out its warning_ \- Huh?" Summer looked up, taking out her earphones. "Hey Captain. You need something?"

"No, just wondering what you were working on. Math?" Jask said, looking over her homework. The words she had sung were probing his memory but he wasn't sure of what.

"Oh, uh, yeah. AlgebraⅡ. I was just finishing up some makeup work." Summer answered nervously.

Jack blinked. He realized her nervousness was because his tone made it sound like he was unhappy. "I'm glad you're focusing back on your studies. I wasn't able to do that much here. That's why I got stuck working in a car shop."

Summer frowned. "Oh. Something is bugging you. Mind telling me?"

Jack's lips twitched. "Can't really tell you if I don't know what it is."

Summer nodded. She glanced at his face, eyes scanning him, before going back to her homework. She opened her Ipod and replayed the song she had been listening to. Jack caught the end of the title: Of Silence, Artist- Disturbed.

Jack's eyebrows scrunched together in frustration. Something about that song was poking at his mind.

"It's called Sound of Silence. It's by the band Disturbed." Summer commented, not looking up.

Jack nodded and went to go the front of the room when it hit him why it was bothering him.

Sound of Silence. The Sounds of Silence.

Was it the same song?

"Would you like to listen to it Jack?"

"Sure." Jack sat on the table next to hers as Summer took out her earphones and put the song on full volume.

So he listened. At first he couldn't understand the guy, he was so quiet and sort of mumbling. But as the song went on a faint memory of dancing, smiling, singing, and a fire played in the back of his mind. Before long Jack was sucked into a memory.

There were five of them, probably teens. All were laughing and having a good time. They sat in a circle around a small campfire in red suits. One kid, male, was singing in a ridiculous voice while another boy was playing a campfire song on the guitar.

" _I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves! Everybody's nerves, yes everybody's nerves. I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves. And this is how it goes…_ "

A younger boy pushed the one singing, though he had a smile on his face.

"Stop it Connor! You're a horrible singer!"

"Like you're any better Jackie."

"What did mom say about calling me Jackie!"

"Guys, _yameru_!" One of the other teens, a girl this time, stood up. "We had enough of your bickering on the way back."

"Give them a break Maria. They're brothers." The last teen, another girl, told her. She had her brown hair in a ponytail and her blue-green eyes sparkled in the firelight.

The previous girl, Maria, rolled her eyes. She had japanese facial features but had auburn hair that stopped right above her chest. "At least Ali can sing and play better than the two combined."

The guitar player grinned. "I have been teaching myself for years guys."

'Jackie' turned around, eyes bright with mischief. "Hey Alejandro… Can you teach me?"

Alejandro nodded. "Sure thing Jack."

The boy, Jack, grinned. "So can we start now?"

"No! We're supposed to be hiding from the Zenith Program." The brown haired girl said.

"Hmm… How about I play my favorite song? We probably have enough time for that before they find us. How's that Alice?" Alejandro suggested.

She and everyone else nodded, going back to their seats. Jack sitting next Alice and Connor sitting next to him. Maria was sitting next to Alejandro. He began to pluck a few strings then began to sing.

" _Hello darkness, my old friend…_

 _I've come to talk with you again._

 _Because a vision softly_

 _Creeping…_

 _Left its seeds while I was sleeping._

 _And the vision…_

 _That was planted in my brain…_

 _Still remains…._

 _Within the sound…_

 _Of silence._ " Alejandro's voice silenced his teammates quiet chatterings so that all that was heard was the crackling of the fire. His played strings and chords like a professional and his voice fit the tune he was making. At the end of each line he seemed to either raise his voice and pitch or seemed to quiet down. And the next lines, the endings words began to be emphasized.

" _In restless dream I walked alone._

 _Narrow streets of cobblestone._

' _Neath the halo of a_

 _Street lamp…_

 _I turned my collar to the cold and damp…_

 _When my eyes were stabbed by the flash of a neo light!_

 _That split the night…_

 _And touched the sound…_

 _Of silence…_ " Connor began making a beat by kicking a log in rhythm to Alejandro's playing. Alejandro grinned and continued.

" _And in the naked light I saw…_

 _Ten thousand people, maybe more…_

 _People talking without speaking!_

 _People hearing without listening!_

 _People writing songs…_

 _That voices never share!_

 _And no one dared…_

 _Disturb the sound!_

 _Of silence…_ " Alice stood up. Alejandro began his next line before she could speak.

"' _Fools!' said I, "You do not know. Silence like a cancer grows…_ "

Alice, sensing an upbeat in the next part, pulled Jack up and started dancing with him. Maria and Connor laughed at the ridiculous way they danced. Alejandro just continued his song.

"' _Hear my words that I might teach you!_

 _Take my arms that I might reach you!'_

 _But my words…_

 _Like silent raindrops fell!_

 _And echoed…_

 _In the wells…_

 _Of silence…_

 _And the people bowed and prayed._

 _To the neon god they made._

 _And the sign flashed its warning!_

 _In the words that it was forming…_

 _And the sign said:_

' _The words of the Prophets are written on the Subway walls…_

 _And Tenement Halls…_

 _And whispered…_ " The couple's dancing stop for a second as Alejandro's voice got serious and his playing ceased.

" _In the sounds…_

 _Of silence…_ " He strummed the last cord and looked at his teammates.

They began clapping ferociously. Alejandro laid his guitar against his log and bowed dramatically. The group laughed, including Alejandro, and they began debating what was better; Alejandro's version of the song or the original.

As the memory faded, Jack smiled forlornly. He had forgotten about that time.

"This song… It has a memory attached… Doesn't it?" Summer's voice shook Jack out of his mind.

"Yeah." Jack murmured. "I don't think training will begin for another hour or at least until Dylan gets here. Excuse me."

Summer watched him go. "Captain… Jack!"

He ignored her and walked past a few more people, pushing a few guards out of the way. Somewhere along the way he had grabbed a flashlight. Then he stopped in front of the electrical panel and opened it, climbing in and walking over to the place where his previous had written their names.

This is where Jack, also known as Zoom or Captain Zoom, found himself now. Sitting with the flashlight illuminating the names and his thoughts all over the place. A knock on the metal of the electrical panel startled him. Jack jumped up and turned around to see Connor. Connor had a sympathetic smile on his face.

"Hey there Jackie. Summer told me what happened."

Jack inhaled deeply. "Yeah." He said, exhaling.

"I'm going to guess that you're blaming yourself still?" Connor guessed.

"If only I had said no. If only I had accepted their help. If only-"

"You could go on all day, back to when we were first found out by the Zenith program. But what happened, happened. And I'm sorry for it. I'd always been unstable. I should've warned you and the team." Connor gave a half smile, "Heck, that night Ali was playing was a prime time to warn you all. But I didn't. And right now, I'm the reason you have been so depressed lately. So push through it. 'Cause somehow you did it for thirty years."

Jack sighed. "Yeah. Somehow."

Connor punched his younger(yet older-aged) brother in the arm. Silence surrounded the two until,

"You still have a team to train."

* * *

 **There you have it. I'm in the middle of writing another one-shot, but it's a bit of a jump into the future. But don't expect it to be up immediately because if you've read any of my other stories, you'd know I do not update regularly.**

 **And if you want to know the names I made for Jack and Connor's original team, please review and I'd be happy to tell you or post a new chapter with their descriptions of what I think they were or used to be.**

 **Anyway, hope you enjoyed! Don't forget to review!**


End file.
